Laugh Just a Little
by Hnuie
Summary: Tifa's begun developing feelings for Leon and has even considered being with him. But will she change her mind when a certain someone from her past returns? [Sequel to 'Smile Just a Little']
1. You Know

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N:** _Here it is, the sequel to 'Smile Just A Little'. First off, I just want to say that this story is especially written to the people who read or reviewed the first part. This sequel would not have been possible without them all. I decided to write a sequel because I felt that 'Smile Just A Little' was unfinished and honestly, because I (and hopefully others) liked it a lot. If you've read the first part, please read this sequel and enjoy! And if you haven't then I hope you will take some time to read the prequel first before reading this part._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 01**  
_You Know_

---------------------------------------------

It's been… three months since I saw him last. Cloud, that is. I remember everything about him. The way he talked, walked, his movements and gestures. To be honest, I miss all those things about him. It's only been three months, but it seems like it's been a long time. Although it feels a bit strange without him around, I've learned to get by. And everything's been fine… because of Leon. He held my hand when I needed guidance, he listened when I wanted to speak, and he gave me affection when my heart ached.

Some time after he helped me get back on my feet… I began developing feelings for him. Though Leon had told me that he loved me before, he never did anything to cross the line and only offered help when he could. But he's already helped enough. I couldn't possibly ask for more. And for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I felt. Cloud was still a part of me that I just couldn't forget, so I kept my feelings hidden inside.

Walking down the path towards the postern, I looked at my surroundings. I was completely surrounded by high walls that towered over me. It was a bit of an ominous feeling. I continued on. When I neared the postern, the wind greeted me. I come here often to think. Even when I was silent, it felt as if the wind was listening to my every thought. It was a comforting feeling.

"I'm back." I whispered to the wind as it brushed against my skin. Walking to the edge and leaning on the rail, I listened to the wind's hollow voice. Before I realized it, I kept hearing the wind call, "Tifa… Tifa!" The call grew louder and I became aware of who was calling me. Turning around, I saw the familiar face of the man who I was falling for.

"Leon!" I blushed; embarrassed that it took so long for me to notice he was there.

But he only smiled. It was a smile that showed just how much he felt for me. But I only realized that after he told me how he felt. When I think about it, I wonder why I never noticed how he looked at me.

Leon walked over to me and leaned against the rail. "Relaxing with the wind again?"

"Yeah. The wind feels nice during this time of day." Just the gentle presence of Leon made everything relaxing. Whenever I was with him, my heart beat faster. It was a feeling that not even Cloud could make me feel.

"Don't you get lonely?" Leon asked.

I nodded solemnly. "I do sometimes. But not as often as before."

"That's good."

It was quiet for a moment, but it wasn't awkward. I enjoyed spending time with Leon, even if we didn't exchange words. But suddenly, Leon asked the unthinkable, "Tifa, do you dance?"

I blinked, taken aback.

"What?"

"Do you dance?" he repeated, laughing a bit.

"Um…" I was too surprised to remember if I could dance or not. Without warning, he took my hand and led me away from the rail and into the middle of the postern. There was much more room to move around, but I was getting nervous. It was all too sudden!

"Here, like this." Leon helped me get into the right position. After a couple of minutes, we were in dance position. My left arm upon his right, and my right hand holding his left. Not to mention that his right hand was on my waist!

"Ready?" Leon grinned. Before I could even answer though, he began leading. He took it slow though, which helped a lot. We took some small steps back and forth. Eventually I got the hang of it and he suggested doing spins and turns. I was looking forward to it of course, as long as I didn't get dizzy.

Slowly, Leon spun me away from him then spun me back into his arms. For that time, I was really in the moment.

"You're a natural." He commented. It took me a second to realize he was looking straight into my eyes. I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Tifa?" Leon said. We weren't in our dancing position anymore, but Leon was still holding onto my hand.

"Oh, sorry. I just kind of spaced out."

He smiled. "What are you thinking?" He almost seemed to know what was on my mind. Maybe I should've told him when I had the chance, like now. But I didn't.

"Nothing, really." Something told me that he knew how I felt. But he was just waiting for me to come out and say it. The thought scared me. I wasn't sure if I could just abandon my feelings for Cloud so easily. Leon's face grew sad as he looked at me, and asked the dreaded question. "Tifa, how do you feel about me?"

"I think… that you know..." My voice trailed off before I could finish. When I looked up, I noticed only then that Leon didn't seem to have heard a word I said. Instead, his attention was directed behind me. His smile had faded, and he slowly let go of my hand.

"Leon?" Wondering what he was looking at, I turned around.

I gasped. Walking tiredly up towards the postern was a face that I didn't think I'd ever see again. He stumbled in his steps and didn't look up. I was too shocked to say anything. It was only when he fell to the ground when my conscious kicked in, and I ran to his side screaming his name.

"Cloud!"


	2. You Really Love Someone

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad to see that this fanfic is off to a good start. Oh, and I'm sure that if you were one of the "old" readers you might've noticed the change in the prequel title. I took out the "Even" in "Smile, Even Just A Little" because it made the title sound slow._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 02  
**_You Really Love Someone_

**---------------------------------------------**

I wiped Cloud's forehead with a dampened cloth. He was sleeping soundly, or was he really unconscious? I was sitting on a chair next to him in the guest room of Leon's house. Leon had helped carry Cloud here. He left the room to let me be alone with Cloud, but where he went I didn't know. Though he didn't say anything, I could tell Leon was hurt. It showed on his face the entire time.

Cloud breathed quietly as he lay on the bed. When he had collapsed, everything stopped and I couldn't think. As I look at him sleeping now, I don't know what I should be thinking. Why did he come back? What happened to everything he fought for? I was confused. I couldn't stand thinking anymore. It hurt just watching him. I was about to stand and leave the room but at that moment Cloud's hand suddenly grabbed mine. I froze and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he still breathed steadily like one in a deep sleep.

"Cloud…" I held his hand that was holding mine. "What happened to you?"

I lay my head down on the bed, feeling exhausted. So many things ran through my head, and I wanted them to go away. And the only way I could be taken away from all of my thoughts was to sleep… but a familiar voice woke me.

"Tifa…?"

I lifted my head. Cloud's blue eyes looked confused and in pain. Though I didn't know if it was mental or physical pain.

"Where am I?" he tried to sit up but recoiled when he couldn't.

"You're in Leon's house." I told him. "You need to rest first before moving."

"I see." He relaxed and stared up at the ceiling. His blue eyes turned to me. "How did you find me?"

"Actually, you found us. But I guess you don't remember."

He rubbed his temple. "My memory's hazy…"

"Lie here for a bit, I'll go get you some water." I left the room and returned with a glass of cold water. He was sitting upright when I re-entered the room. I handed him the cup and he drank it thankfully.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Better."

The simplicity in his replies haven't changed. Everything seemed so surreal. But here he was, right next to me.

"You're really here…" I said. "I thought you'd never come back."

"I'm sorry." Cloud's voice resonated deep regret and sorrow. It was something I could never get used to. "I left you all alone."

"You don't have to apologize. And… I wasn't alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Leon was with me."

"I see..."

When I took a peek at his face, he looked so sad. What had happened to make him look that way? If I asked, would he tell me? He probably would if I persisted, but I didn't want to do anything that would make him feel uncomfortable. Instead I suggested that Cloud rest some more and headed out to the kitchen to make him a light meal.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw someone standing by the counter. I restrained the urge to squeal and calmly inspected the person. It was Leon, and he was simply eating a sandwich that I had prepared earlier. He wasn't wearing his usual black jacket or white t-shirt so I didn't recognize him for a second. What he wore this time was baggy black pants and a white tank top.

"Leon! You scared me." I walked over to the cupboard laughing it off.

He gulped down some water before saying, "And I didn't even try to this time."

Once he finished his sandwich, he offered to help me prepare food. Although I only planned on making a small meal for Cloud, I gladly accepted Leon's help. He could make a nice meal for him and myself while I worked on Cloud's. I was a bit surprised when he didn't struggle over the cooking utensils.

"I _do _have to cook for myself," he pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing. And well, it was. It would've been entertaining to watch him but I still had things to do. While we both cooked and chopped food we talked about things. Eventually the topic moved on to Cloud.

"How is he?" Leon asked.

"He's doing better now than when we found him."

"That's good. He couldn't even support himself when we dragged him here."

"I'm just glad that he's all right."

"Yeah."

There was something on my mind that I had wanted to ask Cloud before. And I didn't know if Leon would answer, but I asked him, "Did Cloud… say anything to you before he left?"

It seemed my question troubled him because he didn't answer right away. When he did, it was a slow reply. "…Yeah."

"What did he say?" I knew that Leon would tell me even if I didn't insist. Unexpectedly, a smile crept up Leon's lips.

"He admitted to me that he was cruel to you… and that you deserved more than that." Turning to me with the same smile on his face, Leon said, "Cloud's always loved you in his own way. He just didn't know how to express it."

I blushed at the word "love". I always knew that I was somewhere in Cloud's heart but it was hard for me to believe any of it. "Was that all he said to you?"

Leon nodded, but I wasn't too sure of it. I could feel his eyes on me as I finished the last of Cloud's meal. As I poured water into a glass cup, Leon suddenly spoke. "You really love him, don't you?" I was a bit confused. It seemed more like he was talking out loud and that the question wasn't meant to be answered.

"Leon…" I walked over to him, but when he turned to me he looked surprised.

"Oh, did you hear that? Sorry, I was just… thinking out loud."

So he really was just thinking aloud. I asked if there was anything wrong, but he shook his head and made me tend to Cloud. When I went into the guest room, Cloud was waiting patiently for me. I gave him his plate of food and his cup of water. We both sat quietly by each other, welcoming the silence. There were so many things I wanted to tell him and ask him, but I didn't know if this was the right time.

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked.

"No, I'm fine." Then I remembered that Leon was waiting for me outside. I told Cloud I'd come back and hurriedly went to the kitchen. Leon wasn't there and I was afraid that he had left. The front door was open a bit though, so I figured he was outside. As I thought, he was sitting on the porch step holding both our plates.

"There you are." He smirked. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Sorry." I took a seat next to him as he handed me my plate. "I was too caught up in things."

"I don't blame you. I'm a bit confused myself."

We both looked up at the night sky. As usual, it was decorated with blinking stars… or rather, the lights of other worlds. Even now, I stare up at them and wonder what mysteries they hold. Beside me, Leon quietly eats his meal. I take a bite out of my own and let its tender richness melt in my mouth. Leon is quite a good cook. I only wonder if he taught himself to cook or if he learned from another.

After a while, I decided to return to Cloud. I was worried about leaving him alone for too long. He might just disappear and never come back. I know that he wouldn't just leave through the window or walk away without saying anything, but I just had to go make sure he was still here. I apologized to Leon for having left him alone for most of the day, but he assured me that it was all right. If only I had seen how lonely he really looked, I might have stayed with him a bit longer.

When I went to the guest room to look for Cloud though, he wasn't there. I panicked and the feelings of when he went away rushed back. As I stood in the room trying to calm myself down and think of where he could have gone, a gentle hand touched my shoulder. I turned around, surprised. It was Cloud. I was so relieved that I wanted to collapse.

"Tifa? What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I was looking for you… but you weren't here."

"You don't expect me to stay in one room all day do you?"

I laughed. "Of course not."

He smiled. He was really smiling. It made me feel nostalgic from the days before things turned out so bad. And right there, I began crying. "I'm just… so glad you're back. I thought that… you'd never come back."

I could feel his strong hands touch my shoulders as he pulled me towards his chest. And I could hear the warm tremor in his voice as he said, "I'm back."


	3. When You Don't Hate Them

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N:** _Hmm, not much reviews, eh? I guess this is what I get for writing a sequel about a not-very-popular couple. Sorry if Cloud doesn't sound like himself. Now that I think about it, maybe I should've left Leon as the main character like in the prequel. What do you think?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 03**  
_When You Don't Hate Them_

---------------------------------------------

It's the second day since Cloud came back. Everyone was skeptical when I had told them about Cloud's return. But when they saw him with their own eyes, I could've sworn they all would've fell on their knees in disbelief. When I watched Aerith approach Cloud and speak with him, I felt a twinge of pain and jealousy. I was more surprised that I would still feel that way when I saw them together. There he was, surrounded by his old friends. Cid's disapproving of Cloud's disappearance and Yuffie running in circles excitedly. I felt so alone standing outside that circle. But just when I felt like shrinking away, Cloud called out my name.

"Tifa?" The next thing I knew, he was standing right in front of me a little closer than usual.

"What?" I looked up at him, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at us.

"Are you all right?"

"You've been asking me that since yesterday."

He chuckled. "You're right."

From behind Cloud, I could see Yuffie and Cid look at each other, shrug, then look back at us. Aerith just stared in our direction looking completely opinionated at what was happening. She just stood there, a sweet but sad smile across her face. I felt sad for her.

"Are you two just gonna stand there or what?" Yuffie broke the silence. "C'mon! We have a lot of catching up to do!"

With a grunt, Cid turned around and walked back to Merlin's house. Aerith followed him, accompanied by Yuffie. I walked a couple steps forward, but when I realized that my footsteps were the only sound being heard, I turned to Cloud. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking unsure of himself. I knew all too well why he wasn't going.

"I'd really rather not go…"

"Then where do you prefer to go?"

He gestured towards the bailey. It wasn't right to just leave everyone without telling them, and although I didn't want to force him I hoped he'd reconsider.

"Everyone's waiting for us. We should go." I urged.

He didn't move.

"Cloud…" I tried to convince him to come with me to the others. But he wouldn't give in at all. I suppose he knew how to get his way now by being stubborn. Eventually I decided to go with him to the bailey.

"You lead the way then." As I waited for him to get in front of me, he stopped in his steps for a second. He looked serious all of a sudden. I turned around to see what he had seen. Behind us, I caught a sight of Leon disappearing behind a corner. He must've come for something but when he saw us, he retreated. My legs reacted faster than my voice as I chased after him, but Cloud grabbed my hand before I could even take a step.

"Tifa, won't you come with me?" He made it sound like it was my only chance, and it probably was. I looked back to the corner, as if hoping Leon would reappear. When he didn't, I nodded and walked with Cloud to the bailey. Once we were settled, I asked him, "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to know something."

I could only guess what it was that he wanted to know.

"Go on."

"…Before that, I want to apologize for everything. I went away when you needed me the most and I came back when you were going along fine. I'm sorry." His blue eyes gazed onto me. I stared back into them. They were so blue like the sky that I felt like I could fall into them. He turned his eyes away and stared at the ground. It was something he always did that I was used to seeing. But I wish that he'd look at me in the eyes more often.

"I don't really know how to say this… but after all that's happened, I don't think it's wrong of you to hate me."

"What are you saying?" I don't even know why I asked him that when I knew exactly what he was saying. He thought I hated him. And if I was right, he was saying that it was _okay_ for me to hate him. "Cloud, what are you thinking?" I walked over to him as he continued speaking.

"Even if it's not my place to ask, please, Tifa. Don't hate me."

He pleaded as if I was his last hope. I don't know why he would sound so hopeless when Aerith surely was also part of Cloud's life. Though what he thought of her I didn't know.

"Cloud… I don't hate you." I bent down so I could get a look at his face. He was clearly listening to every word I spoke. "What about Aerith? I'm sure she's still a part of what you have left."

"…You're right." He sighed. "But she's different. No matter what I say or do, she'll always accept it. And she's someone who won't hate me. But because I was so cold to you before, I was afraid that just possibly, you might've hated me. I hate myself now for being so cruel to you, I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that. You have nothing to apologize for. I don't hate you and as long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about anything like that."

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes like a little boy. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Let's go."

He stared at my hand for a few seconds, hesitating. When he didn't move, I took his hand and gently urged him back to Merlin's house. Everyone was probably wondering where we had disappeared off to and may still be waiting. Cloud followed along quite willingly, but his feet dragged when he walked. Suddenly, he jerked his hand free from my grasp. I was a bit surprised.

"Oh, um… I've been dragging you around all day haven't I? I'm sorry." I hoped he wasn't mad or upset with me.

But he shook his head and said, "Is it all right… if I can be alone with you a little longer?" I blinked, more surprised than confused. I tried not to reveal that I still had feelings for him even though I was answering, _Of course_, in my head. The expression on his face was so calm. It was hard to read.

"If that's what you want." I finally answered. He led me towards the stairs of the bailey. When we were a couple stairs down Cloud began to speak.

"Your smile…" He said. "It's different."

"Hmm?"

"You look happier." He stopped walking and turned to me. "Is it because of _him_?"

"You mean… Leon?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Ah, well…"

He chuckled. "…I'm happy for you."

I stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

He turned around, confused. "What?"

"What do you mean?" I repeated.

Cloud smiled for the first time. But it was a sad smile. "Leon's been there for you when I wasn't. You seem happier with him." He closed his eyes. "I wish I could've been him."

I ran to him and clutched his shirt. "What are you talking about? Cloud, I… I still…" The words caught at my throat the same way it would with Leon. I just couldn't tell him. Not just because I had mixed emotions, but because I couldn't bear being torn away from Leon either. That thought alone began to tear at me, and I didn't know what to say anymore. I let go of Cloud and turned away.

"Tifa," he put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Do you love him?"

I didn't answer. But he knew. When I glanced at his face, he looked so much in pain. Before I could get another look, he suddenly pulled me close. My hair brushed his skin as my face was buried against his shoulder. "…I've always loved you." He whispered. "I just wanted you to know that." A halfhearted chuckle escaped from his lips. "But I guess it's too late for that."

I shut my eyes. I felt hurt, in pain. I don't know how I'll face Leon after this. I loved him too. But I would never compare my love for him to Cloud's. Though every part of me wanted to rush to Leon for comfort, a small fraction of myself wished Cloud would have told me how he felt sooner.


	4. For Breaking Your Heart

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N:** _Leon hasn't shown up much in the story for a while… now it's his turn for the spotlight! I've missed him, so I'm glad he's back. There's a little boy who appears in this chapter, can anyone guess who he is? I'm sure his friend will give the answer away._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 04**  
_For Breaking Your Heart_

---------------------------------------------

I opened the front door of my house to leave, but just when the door swung open even just a little it abruptly stopped with a thump. Astonished, I peeked through and saw Leon standing on the front porch. He was rubbing his forehead. From the looks of it, he had probably been standing there for a while waiting. I laughed.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I hadn't seen him for what seemed to be ages. I really did miss him.

He regained his posture. "I was just wondering if you had the time to go for a walk with me."

"Of course." He seemed in much better spirits than from the last couple of days. It seemed he was avoiding me, and I was afraid he was upset about something. I once had even asked him about it but he avoided my question and stumbled in his words. Right now, there was an air of calm and I walked beside him without worry.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Yes, but…" he looked at the ground. I instantly knew that he wanted to talk about something that shouldn't be pursued. I still tried to get him to talk.

"But what?"

"I don't think I should be talking about it though."

"Maybe you're right." I had a feeling it would be something I didn't want to talk about either. But if we didn't talk about it, it'd leave us with regrets. "How long have you been wanting to talk to me?"

"For a while."

"I see." We reached the marketplace. Because it was a little after twelve, there were a lot of people out talking and laughing or finishing up errands. Leon looked so gloomy. I could almost see a gray cloud hanging atop him. The thought made me laugh, and he looked at me with curious eyes. I've always liked the way his eyes would light up.

"For now, let's just enjoy ourselves." I suggested. "We haven't had a chance like this for a while after all."

He looked at me, blinking. Apparently he was a bit out of it or just wasn't prepared to have a good time today. I motioned for him to follow. He looked unsure but followed me as I walked over to the new stalls that were recently built. They were selling candy and children's toys. Many children crowded around them, all begging their parents to buy them something. I noticed a little boy standing by himself away from the crowd. He looked like he wanted to take a look at the wondrous toys and candy, but he couldn't possibly squeeze through the group of people. I walked over to the boy and leaned down so I was face to face with him.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

His chestnut colored hair obscured his eyes, but when he looked up at me I was surprised by how blue his eyes were. They stood out in deep contrast to his pale skin. He looked back down, his hands nervously clenched into fists, and nodded.

"Why don't I get you something?"

He stared at me. I can sense Leon who was standing a ways behind me. He didn't like big crowds either. I took the little boy's hand and with him in front, I easily found my way to the front of the booth. The woman running the booth instantly recognized me and gave me a warm welcome. After exchanging greetings, I bought five sugar sticks and led the boy away from the crowd. Leon was still patiently waiting nearby, his arms uncrossed and relaxed.

I bent down and handed the boy four of the sugar sticks. His eyes were so big and cute that I quietly giggled. In a quiet voice he said, "Um, thank you, Miss."

"You're welcome."

He noticed that I was still holding onto one of the extra sugar sticks and asked curiously, "Who's that for?"

I smiled and looked over to Leon. "This one's for him." Leon raised an eyebrow. He couldn't hear what we were talking about, but he knew that we were whispering about him.

The little boy laughed. He was so sweet when he was out of his little shell.

"Are you done?" Leon asked, approaching us.

"Yes, we're done here." I replied.

"Thank you again, Miss. I'll never forget this." Said the boy with a bow. He smiled once more before turning to leave. In that small boy's body was surely a strong young man. It reminded me of when Leon was that boy's age.

"Who was that?" Leon asked, looking at the boy.

"I don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask his name." I regretted that the thought didn't cross my mind, but I'm sure we'll meet again. I looked back at the boy, and he was now with a friend. She was a cute little girl with brown hair tied into a braid. The boy handed her two of the sugar sticks. With smiles on their faces, they walked away together.

Leon and I took a seat at the staircases. When I took a look at Leon, his eyes looked so far away. To get his attention, I stuck the sugar stick in his face.

"What…?" he stared at it, cross-eyed.

I gave it to him. The sugar stick looked too small for his hands that I giggled. He bit off a little of the end and chewed.

"Is it good?" I asked.

He made a sour face. "It's too sweet."

"Is it?" I giggled.

He looked at the sugar stick then back to me. There was a glint in his eyes. Utterly unexpected, he moved the sugar stick close to my mouth. "Want to try some?"

I felt myself blushing. "W-what?"

He smiled, which was the first time that day. He was still holding out the sugar stick, but wasn't inclining that I take it. I leaned closer to him until the sugar stick was a couple centimeters from my mouth. Its sweet scent reached my nose as I took a bite. It was very sweet, but I could barley notice as I looked into Leon's eyes. It was like a moment of sweet bliss.

"How was it?" Leon asked.

"I-it's too sweet." I managed to say.

"Should we just get rid of it?"

"But I paid for it."

"Then we'll both just have to finish it, won't we?" He smiled as he took another bite out of the sugar stick. I was really happy to be with him now. But then a pit of emptiness formed at the bottom of my gut, reminding me that Leon still had something he wanted to talk to me about. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to remind him. Or did he change his mind about wanting to talk to me about it and decided to wait another day? I wasn't too sure if we'd ever have time for it again. Leon read my mind well. "Are you worried?" he asked. I nodded.

"Not just worried, but afraid." I hugged my legs. "Will I have the strength to hear you out?"

"If anyone has the strength, it's you."

I just realized that the marketplace was quieter than before. Although the sun was still burning brightly in the sky and everyone was still around, most of the children had gone off to play in a different area while the women had time to themselves to whisper about the latest gossip and the men laughing loudly.

"Tifa." Leon called me back. "Will you listen to me?"

I reluctantly nodded. The happiness I felt before had drifted away, and all that was left were the doubts that I thought had disappeared. Leon took a deep breath, the sugar stick he was holding was almost done but he didn't finish it. He began, "It's been hard for me to cope with everything since Cloud came back, especially with my feelings. To be completely honest with you, I lost hope."

The marketplace was now quiet since everyone was out for lunch. But even if they were all still here, the noise wouldn't make a difference because all I could hear was Leon's voice and the sound of my beating heart.

"That time when I walked away from you… it was because I saw you with him. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to get away as far as I could. I guess I was a coward because I was afraid. Actually, it's something I've always been afraid of for the last three months." He stared at the sugar stick in his hands. "I was afraid… that Cloud would come back and that… you'd go back to him."

I turned away. It was no secret about how I felt about Cloud, but just the fact that Leon was fully aware of how I felt for him made everything more awkward.

"During the past few days, I always caught you two together. And I realized that's how you two would look like… without me."

My head shot up. I stared at him, hurt and upset. "How can… you say that…?"

"I was probably just there to be the bridge between you two. I was hoping for too much." He stood, and reflexively I did the same. "Cloud really seems to love you, I know he'll be good for you."

"But…!" I felt myself urging to grab his arm, but I didn't. "Leon, why?"

"Because it's best for you." his toneless voice terrified me. He didn't sound like himself. "Stay with Cloud. I can't give you what he can." He began walking away. I stared at his back, unable to move.

"Leon, stop!" I unconsciously screamed.

And he stopped, but only to say, "Don't give up this chance to be with him."

And before he disappeared completely, I saw him throw away the last of the sugar stick into the garbage can.


	5. And Though You're Hurting

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N:** _The blue wizard makes an appearance! And good job to those who guessed who the two children from the previous chapter were. Indeed they were the adorable Denzel and Marlene._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 05**  
_And Though You're Hurting_

---------------------------------------------

"Tifa, are you okay?" Yuffie asked, showing worry for the first time in a while.

"I'm fine." I answered, though I rubbed my tired eyes.

"What'd you _do_ last night anyway?" Yuffie teased, poking my shoulder.

I smiled tiredly but played along. "Something _you'd_ never do."

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me!"

"Read."

"Ack… that _is _something I'd never do!"

We laughed. It seems like it's been so long since I just spent time with Yuffie and the others. However, everyone was being patient with me. Even Yuffie seemed to smile more often when she saw me and welcomed me with open arms. I admired how cheerful she can be when she knows what's happened. I'm just glad she doesn't ask about it.

"I can tell you didn't get much sleep last night!" Yuffie pranced around Merlin's house, her arms flailing freely behind her. "Even _I_ know when it's time to get a good night's sleep!"

"It just wasn't a really good night yesterday." I collapsed in a chair. Noticing that Merlin's bookshelf was strangely untidy, I pulled the chair closer to restack them. Yuffie came from behind me and helped.

"Some kids came by to borrow a book from Merlin." Explained Yuffie. "I don't know what kind of book they were looking for though—wait a minute." She held up a book and scratched her head, confused. It was a children's picture book. I looked through the stacks of books and realized that all of them were rather thin. They were all picture books.

"What the heck? What're these doing here?" Yuffie picked up a bundle and began flipping through them. "I thought that he'd keep those big and heavy spell books. Not _these_!"

"I guess he likes picture books as much as spell books." I placed them back neatly on the shelf as Yuffie handed them to me. All the while, Yuffie talked endlessly about the picture books and even knew what some of them were about. She must've read them once when she was a little girl. As I looked at the front covers of each book, I realized that most of them were familiar too. But it wasn't until I saw one that caught my attention when I stopped everything I was doing just to get a good look at it.

"What the heck happened to _this_ book?" Yuffie flipped through the damaged book. All the pictures in the book were soggy looking as if someone had dropped it in a tub of water and let it out in the sun to dry. I remembered this book well.

"Let me see that…" I took the book and opened it to the last page. As I thought, my initials were written in the lower right hand corner of the book in permanent marker.

"What's that? T.L.?"

"Those are my initials."

"Oh, so this is your book! What happened to it?"

I thought for a minute. When the fuzzy memories returned I replied slowly, "My mother bought it for me… but for some reason I never got a chance to read it." I looked at the soaked up image of a tiny yellow star sitting atop a snow mountain. "One day I took the book out with me, I don't remember why. Mother had warned me earlier that it was going to rain. I told her I'd be right back but before I knew it, it had already started raining."

"What did you do then?"

"I was drenched, so the other children and I headed home. I managed to keep the book as dry as I could by putting it inside my jacket, but it was still getting get. Thinking quickly, I just ran home. But then I bumped into Cloud."

Yuffie raised a suspicious eyebrow and grinned. "Oh? What next?"

"The book slipped through my jacket and fell onto the ground." I finished.

"…And what did Cloud do?" Yuffie asked, pressing me on.

"He kept apologizing over and over. Then he walked me home." I smiled.

"Uh-huh…?"

"You're not going to get any more out of me." I laughed.

"Oh, man… it was just getting interesting." She snapped her fingers. We both continued and eventually finished stacking the books. Although I wanted to take the book back home with me, I didn't think it'd be right to just take one of Merlin's books without asking him. I placed it on top of the bookshelf in a place I'd be able to spot whenever I wanted to look at it again.

"Just snag it, he won't ever notice!" Yuffie said, her mischievous eyes wide with excitement.

I shook my head. "Maybe some other time."

Her shoulders drooped, and she pouted her lips. I bade her farewell and left Merlin's house. After spending some time with Yuffie, my spirits cheered up a bit and I didn't feel so gloomy anymore. She has that affect on people. I doubt I'd ever be able to keep smiling forever, but maybe I'll someday have a little of her strength. With my thoughts accompanying me, I went in search for Leon. I wanted to see him even if he didn't feel the same way. Unlike usual, it was harder to track him down. It was a lot like when Cloud used to move from place to place.

I found him sulking in the Crystal Fissure. He rarely stays in places like this. Although he's usually alone he dislikes dark places. I've known that since we were kids. When he noticed that I was standing there at all, he looked ready to run off, but he held his ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stiffly.

"I want to talk."

"…We're done talking." He swiftly walked past me. In the crystals in front of me, I could see Leon's back reflected upon them as he walked away. I felt heat rise up to my chest—I was aghast by his behavior. I desperately went after him, but I tripped over my own two feet and feel to the ground. I lay there, feeling so pathetic and helpless. In humiliation, I got up slowly. Suddenly I felt strong hands gently grab hold of my arms and pull me back up to my feet with ease. When I looked up at my rescuer, it was Leon. For some reason, I felt like crying for being seen in such a pathetic state.

"Are you all right?" His look of worry and caring voice got to me. I wanted to cry.

"…No, I'm not." I said looking away so he wouldn't see my tears.

He reached out his hand and wiped a transparent tear from my face and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly he was being the same old Leon…

"…I thought you were leaving." I said in a weary voice.

Usually he would've said something back, but he remained silent. After being seen in such a sorry state, I just wanted to leave. I couldn't bring myself to actually leave him though.

"Won't you talk to me?" I pleaded.

He looked at me and almost appeared to be ready to speak, but then something overtook him and he said nothing. I closed my eyes and thought of what to say. When I reopened them, I saw him looking back. "I don't know what to say." He said regretfully. "I have to go."

He walked away towards the Great Maw. My heart tore bit by bit.

"Wait," I finally yelled.

He stopped but didn't turn back. Then he confessed, "It might already be too late."

I watched him walk away. Tears streaming down my face. Using the last strength in me, I ran away in the opposite direction. I couldn't believe this was happening. Running towards Hollow Bastion with my eyes closed and only using my memory to guide me, I was losing hope. As I neared the bailey, my legs became heavy and I staggered. Using the walls for support, I walked wearily up the steps. My eyes were unfocused and my body was tired.

I lost my strength and collapsed. I expected to tumble down the stairs, but something—or someone stopped me. It took me a few seconds to realize that someone had caught me. Through my blurry eyes, I can see Cloud's confused face staring at me. I held onto his shirt and cried. But as he held me in his strong arms, it only reminded me of Leon.

"Tifa…" I heard Cloud say.

I don't know when I had gotten so emotional. Maybe I've always been this way. Keeping up these emotions and thoughts inside probably wasn't a good idea after all… now this was the only way I knew how to express them.

"Why do you run when he's the one you want to be with?"

I pulled away from him, but didn't answer. He looked so hurt and torn. And yet, all he could think about was about _my_ happiness. That was something I would never ask for.

"Don't… say that…" I sobbed. "Don't say such things…"

"We both can't hide it any longer."

"But…" My voice grew weak, but I had more to say. He was right… I can't keep running forever. But the fact that I was the one who had to make the decision made everything harder than they were. Speaking truthfully though, I had made my decision a long time ago. I was just reluctant to tell myself that I had to give up on one person. I looked up at Cloud. Though my eyes were blurry through the tears, I could see his watery eyes.

He leaned close to me, our foreheads resting against each other. He placed his hands to the side of my face, a silent tear sliding down his eye. I held his hands, preparing myself for what he had to say.

"Go to him." He said controlling his emotions. "You need him as much as he needs you. Don't let him go."

"I know… I know…" I said in a shaky voice. "But, I don't want to lose you again."

"You never lost me. I've always been with you and always will." He wiped my tears, but they kept falling.

"I'll go…" I said weakly. "I'll go to him. I want to be with him… more than anything."

"…Then go." Cloud urged. Then he quietly whispered that only I could hear, "Tifa, I love you..." His words touched my heart. My eyes felt so tired from all the tears that flowed from them. His hands fell and made their way around my shoulder. He pulled me closer, and for a fleeting second I almost thought he would kiss me. But all I felt against my face for that second was the warmth of his skin as he embraced me.


	6. You're Willing To Move On

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N:** _The last chapter… at last. This has been quite a journey. I thank you everyone for reading/reviewing my story. It's been very much appreciated and I'm glad this story can finally be resolved. Thank you all._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 06**  
_You're Willing To Move On_

---------------------------------------------

I sat at the edge of the postern, my back against the rails. My head was turned a bit to the side so I could get a view of the castle. It was a magnificent structure, but that wasn't the reason why I came. I thought Leon would be here, but to my dismay he wasn't. There were many more places for me to look, but I just didn't have the motivation anymore. It was already so dark that I could barley see anything around me. If I feel asleep right now, I'd be able to get away from all the pain. And I wonder… would Leon come looking for me?

An icy breeze blew in. I shuddered and hugged myself, though it wasn't much help. I yearned to be in my warm bed right now, but I can't yet. I still had to find Leon… even if it meant I had to keep chasing him everywhere. I stood and walked away from the postern, trying not to let the cold air get to me. If there were one more place I would check again, it would be the bailey. It was 'our' place. I knew he'd be there one time or another.

When I walked up the steps to the bailey, the sound of my footsteps echoing told me it was empty. I had nothing else to do but sit and wait. I sat down opposite of the big view outside, I gazed longingly at the night sky. With my knees to my chin, I hugged my legs and buried my face in my thighs. Sleep overtook me and I gave in…

…The little star shook her head sadly. Tears fell from her eyes and her friends asked to know why she was crying. And she answered that she loved the sky, but she also loved the earth. Her friends, who decorated the night sky, looked down on her sadly. Then they told the little star that where she would stay was up to her. Even if they might never see her again, they only wanted her to be happy…

I awoke suddenly, expecting to be shivering in the cold. But I was warm. When I realized that I was wearing a coat, I rubbed my eyes and searched for anyone who could've been here with me. Across from me, I saw a figure sitting down, his head against the wall. His white tank top showed clearly through the dark. I squinted through the dark and realized it was Leon. Apparently he had given me his jacket and fell asleep while waiting for me to wake. Seeing him peacefully asleep now makes it hard to believe anything's ever happened. Suddenly, his eyes opened and I could see the blue in them. He stared at me tiredly, and I thought I saw him smile.

"Hey," he said quietly. I returned the acknowledgement before silence overtook us again.

Without waiting for him to say anything more, I told him, "I've been looking for you."

"I realized that."

"Where were you?"

"Away."

"Hiding, you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, but I couldn't read his expression.

"…I heard everything from Cloud." He uttered sluggishly.

I wasn't surprised, but I didn't know how to respond. It seemed Leon didn't know what else to say either. My eyes were now adjusted to the dark, and I could faintly see Leon's face. Too my surprise, he looked embarrassed.

"Are you sure… this is what you want?" he asked.

"Of course." I said without hesitation. "You doubt me?"

"No. I'm just… a bit bewildered, that's all."

A chilly breeze blew in, and I responsively pulled Leon's jacket tighter around myself.

"Leon," I said. "…It'll take time."

I wondered if he understood what I meant. But after a few seconds, he replied, "I know." Then he moved closer and sat down beside me. I relaxed my head upon his shoulders, the fur on his coat tickling my cheeks.

"Let's just stay like this… at least, until the night is over." Leon whispered. And without uttering a word, I agreed. The soothing tremor of Leon's beating heart made me sleepy, but I don't remember falling asleep. When I opened my eyes hours later though, the moon was no longer there. In its place was a rising sun, surrounding the environment with its warm glow. Beside me, Leon was awake.

"Good morning." I said.

And in response, he smiled and took my hands in his. "Good morning."

I closed my eyes. "…It's quiet today."

I felt him remove the hair that was obscuring my face with a gentle hand. "That's because no one's awake just yet."

"Of course…" I could feel the leather on his glove as he traced my face. I yearned for the warmth of his touch. As we sat in the bailey together, still a bit sleepy, we eventually had to leave before the town awoke to its usual schedule. Being that it was still early in the morning though, the marketplace was empty. Leon and I walked between the buildings that housed the people that still slept soundly in their beds. I walked up the doorstep to my house and opened it, from behind me, Leon approached hesitantly.

"Is it okay?" he asked as if it was forbidden.

"Don't worry, it's all right." I said with a small laugh.

We got inside and walked into the living room. The sun was now spilling through the slight openings of the curtains, but I felt so tired to notice. Leon was probably as exhausted as I was too, because he collapsed on the floor next to the couch with a sigh. I went to lie down on the couch and relaxed. Although it wasn't a bed, I welcomed its comfort. As I lay there with my eyes closed, I felt the skin from Leon's hand reach for mine. In response, I reached for his.

"You won't regret this, will you?" he asked quietly.

"Never ever." I replied in a soft whisper.

"Tell me why."

"…Because I love you."

He slowly let go of my hand and placed it on my face. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking back, his blue eyes reflecting a certain longing. We leaned in closer to each other and our lips met.

It was like… a sweet moment of bliss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I returned to Merlin's house to retrieve the children's book I left on the bookshelf the other day. But when I arrived, the book was gone. I asked Yuffie and Cid about it, but the merely shrugged and had no clue as to who might've taken it or where it could've disappeared to. Disappointed, I left. But just as I was walking towards the marketplace, a familiar voice called me.

"Tifa!"

I turned around to see Cloud walking towards me, holding a small package wrapped in yellow with a white bow.

"I've been looking for you." He said, a familiar friendly expression obscuring his face.

"What is it?" I smiled back.

He held out the flat package, smiling almost awkwardly. "This is for you."

I gratefully. I only wondered what was in it. "Thank you. But, what's this about?"

"It's just something I wanted to do." He said simply. "I'd prefer you not to open it now though."

I laughed. "If that's what you want, then all right."

He laughed a bit, but it sounded so sad. "I really am… happy for you, Tifa."

"Cloud…"

For a second, I saw a longing in his eyes that I've seen in Leon. But before I could be sure of it, he averted his attention elsewhere. "I shouldn't keep you, Leon's probably waiting."

I wondered how he knew. "I'll be seeing you then. Right?"

"Yeah."

And with that, we parted ways. As I walked away, I really did feel a twinge of pain tugging at my heart. But… I was happy. And I hope that someday Cloud will find someone who will be able to provide him with the same happiness Leon does for me.

I returned to my house and carefully opened the gift Cloud gave me. The lace bow was so adorable; I made sure not to wrinkle it. And surprisingly, the gift was wrapped up so nicely. Did he even do this himself? I sat down at the stair steps and pulled out the gift. I gasped: it was the book I was looking for, and it was completely restored! I flipped to the back of the book, and there in permanent marker were my initials written in Cloud's handwriting. I suppressed the tears that were about to fall from my eyes.

I placed it in my room on top of my drawer on its own little stand, the wrappings Cloud used neatly folded next to it. I left the house, and surely enough Leon was waiting for me on the front porch. His back was turned to me, but when he heard the door close he turned around. He said, "Hello." In rather hindered way with an awkward smile. I stepped forward and returned the greeting. Then we walked down the street next to each other, he stood to my right and I, to his left. His left hand was only inches away from mine, but he made no move and showed no vulnerable signs. When I glanced at his face though, he was flushing pink. I laughed and held his hand. Then I realized that he wasn't wearing his gloves. His grip was firm, but gentle. As if he wouldn't ever let go unless he had to.

The entire time, my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. And I knew then… that I really was in love.

…With a smile, the little star's precious friends wished her luck in her new life. They were happy for her, and not one of them was upset. And though they couldn't hear her, she promised them that she will surely make her new life worthwhile so their pain wouldn't go to waste…

---------------------------------------------

You Know

You Really Love Someone

When You Don't Hate Them

For Breaking Your Heart

And Though You're Hurting

You're Willing To Move On


End file.
